User talk:Magma-Man
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modernwarfareplus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Magma-Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fizzywizzy (Talk) 07:21, April 23, 2011 It was HHS who found you annoying. I just don't talk much even ask HHS. 04:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I only speak when its necesary or when I'm severly annoyed. Its usually the later in HHS's case. If you can get on again and I'm on I'll talk to you then and maybe we can play some Zombies? 04:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah well. And I don't find Romero to annoying. HHS is constatnly triggering him though. 04:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I found you fairly funny. I thought something really funny was HHS saying "I can't get over your voice." 04:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Your voice is fine. 04:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Good night my friend. Oh and just a question? Whats the funniest character in Fallout to you? Mine is the Sargent at Camp Navara in Fallout 2. "Why are you out of uniform soldier?" "You'll be in this army 943 years because thats how long it will take you to pay off for this expensive equipment." 04:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd never noticed that no. Either my overall favorite character is Harold, Tabia, or Frank Hunnigan. 04:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hes my 4th favorite. I actually believe he is going to make some form of an appearance in Fallout Online. And sorry man. I need all the beauty sleep I can get with my looks.;) 04:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Eastern. I usually go to bed whenever. But I get off the Xbox around 11 on the weekend. And today I'm really tired. Those argumentes have really made me sleepy. 04:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Nighty night. 05:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ban Hey MM. I think you will be in need of banning your new user. He is under the wikia age limit and therefor must be banned or your wiki will be in deepshit. If he isn't banned then I will have to report him. 22:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ive only been a fag to you. unban me and i will tell you why i am being gay to you and made a new wiki. DELETE EVERYtHING I MADE ON YOUR WIKI PLEASE. I am being gay to you because this is all we hear from you: "Im going to kill myself" and "I hate my life." stop being miserable. god damn. no wonder you have no freinds. you have no self respect. And I am only being gay to you. And because that whole wiki is being overrrun by faggots like SP and you wont ban him. listen: you wont beleive me and i dont care. but i AM sorry..... just i wish that you would shut up and stop calling me a D bag for no reason. you guys keep saying that. I am not being one at all.... at least not on purpoose. ST does it too and he doesnt get any shit from you guys. If you dont unban me then fine. i wot get on here any more. Me and Camalex will continue on my wiki. if so... i would like that. i havent been on NZP cause IM BANNED fine then. if you wont stop being a shitbag then i will leave wikia. i said sorry and you wont. thats ok. ill just go to NZ Wiki and CoD wiki again. i said you were BEING a shitbag cause you wouldnt apologize after i just apologized. Geez... and im not unblocked yet so there. ok. thanks btw. i will make a blog telling everyone how sorry i am for being a peice of shit. im still blocked go to my page and see if i am still blocked. it still says i cant comment or anything. i go to a blog or whatever and this is wat it says: You cannot add a comment to the article. Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Magma-Man. The reason given is this: :Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "HellHoundSlayer". The reason given for HellHoundSlayer's block is: "" *Start of block: 21:54, May 18, 2011 *Expiry of block: 21:54, May 19, 2011 *Intended blockee: 50.90.54.139 You may contact Magma-Man or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 50.90.54.139, and the block ID is #5. Please include all above details in any queries you make. fuck well... here it is.... Well Peoples of the wiki. I have recently been a peice of utterly dumb peice of s@&$ and i am very sorry. I know i have been a faggot, and, quite frankly, you guys have been just a bit too, by calling me that. I am sorry, and hope you will forgive me, if not, then F$%& you. JK. But, seriously, i hope you will. Anyways.... well thats it. look what i made